Scooby-Doo
Scooby-Doo is a mystery show by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network TV Scooby-Doo, Where are You! (September 13th 1969 - November 4th 1978) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (September 9th 1972 - October 27th 1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (September 1tth 1976 - December 23rd 1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (September 22nd 1979 - January 5th 1980) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (September 10th 1983 - December 1st 1984) The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (September 7th 1985 - December 7th 1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (September 10th 1988 - August 17th 1991) What's New Scooby-Doo? (September 4th 2002 - June 29th 2006) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (September 23rd 2006 - March 15th 2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (April 5th 2010 - April 5th 2013) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo (October 5th 2015 – March 18th 2018) Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (June 27th 2019 – present) Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo (June 14th 2002) - Theatrical Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (March 20th 2004) - Theatrical Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (September 13rd, 2009) - TV Movie Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (October 16th, 2010) - TV Movie, an extended version was released on DVD on March 1st, 2011 Movie Series Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (September 22nd, 1998) Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (October 5th, 1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (October 3rd, 2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (October 9th, 2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (March 4th, 2003) Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (September 30th, 2003) Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (June 22nd, 2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (February 8th, 2005) Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (May 13th, 2005) - Aired on TV and gained theatrical releases in several cities of USA Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (September 19th, 2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (August 31st, 2007) - Aired on TV aswell Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (September 23rd, 2008) Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (April 7th, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (February 16th, 2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (September 14th, 2010) Scooby-Doo! Legends of the Phantosaur (September 6th, 2011) Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (March 13rd, 2012) Big Top Scooby-Doo! (October 9th, 2012) Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (February 26th, 2013) - A crossover with Blue Falcon Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (July 21st, 2013) - Animated with puppets Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (August 20th, 2013) Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (March 24th, 2014) - A crossover with WWE universe Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (July 27th, 2014) Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (February 3rd, 2015) Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (July 10th, 2015) Scoob! (May 2020) Video Games Scooby-Doo in the Castle Mystery (1986) for ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC and Commodore Plus Scooby-Doo Mystery (November 1995) for Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) for PC Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures (May 31st, 2000) for DOS, Mac and PC Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers (November 30th, 2000) for Nintendo 64 and Nintendo Gameboy Color Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (October 1st, 2001) for Nintendo Gameboy Advance and Playstation Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (May 20th, 2002) for Playstation 2, GameCube and Xbox Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (September 10th, 2003) for Nintendo Gameboy Advance, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and GameCube Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (September 12nd, 2005) for Nintendo Gameboy Advance, Nintendo DS, Xbox, PlayStation 2 and GameCube Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (October 16th, 2006) for PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS Scooby-Doo! First Frights (September 22nd, 2009) for PlayStation 2, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS and PC Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (September 14th, 2010) for Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PC and PlayStation 2 Links to other series (The Mystery Machine and Scooby also appear in the 2019 Walmart commercial along with other famous vehicles. If you want to see it, Click Here to see the page) Category:Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoons